


Harry Potter and The MagiTron Mayhem

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, OOCness, Pranks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dumbledore installs a MagiTron Messenger in the Quidditch Pitch, mayhem leads to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and The MagiTron Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dusk Till Dawn Fuh-Q Fest. First Line "Harry, I need to tell you something you may not like, you see... well, Severus why don't you tell him?" and Scenario #71. Dumbledore decides that the Quidditch pitch should have a MagiTron, can you imagine the havoc this will cause by messages written back and forth from students and teachers? (Nika)
> 
> BETA: Thanks to Sher, and goldenpaw for all their help and suggestions!
> 
> A/N Billywigs - 'Those who have been stung by a Billywig suffer giddiness followed by levitation. Generations of young Australian witches and wizards have attempted to catch Billywigs and provoke them into stinging in order to enjoy these side effects, though too many stings may cause the victim to hover uncontrollably for days on end, and where there is severe allergic reaction, permanent floating may ensue.' Quote from Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

*"Harry, I need to tell you something you may not like, you see...  
Well, Severus why don't you tell him?"*

As the third game of the season was preparing to start, Severus recalled the conversation clearly. While Albus had been so proud of his contraption, he was scared to tell the Quidditch Captains that they wouldn't be able to practice on the pitch for at least a week while the bloody thing was installed. Severus Snape hadn't minded in the least telling Potter that he couldn't take his team onto the pitch.

Severus groaned as he sat next to Albus in the Quidditch stands. Ever since Albus had returned from the United States Wizarding Convention, he had been trying new, American, ideas. His latest idea had been the MagiTron, which had been installed a week ago and was already causing severe problems.

The MagiTron was to be controlled by one student, who was supposed to use it for writing scores and stats for the spectators. The writing, however, was so large and flashy that it continually distracted the players. Also, some of the students had discovered how to use it, writing messages back and forth amongst themselves. The faculty had also discovered its uses in planning meetings with it.

Yesterday's game had been called when one of the players saw a message on the MagiTron to his girlfriend from another boy asking her out. The sixth year Hufflepuff had been so distracted by the message that he had flown right into a goal post and knocked himself out. Severus had found it amusing in a dark ironic sort of way.

He growled and sneered as Albus thrust an American hotdog into his hands. The old fool had decided that hotdogs were a staple food at any sporting event, today's match was no exception. It was already shaping up to be a disappointment for the irritated potions professor. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw was not his favourite match to begin with and already personal messages were appearing on the MagiTron.

The players took to the air, as he watched Harry Potter move with grace and poise. Severus almost snickered at that thought. The only time Potter showed any kind of grace was sitting astride his broomstick. The young man certainly showed no grace in potions class. Although, he did have to admit that the seventeen year old definitely had some charm.

Severus rolled his eyes as someone over-wrote the player stats with a recipe for a pheromone potion "guaranteed to get you that special someone."

As the game got underway, Severus unconsciously began eating the hotdog. He finished it quickly, so wrapped up in watching Potter, he didn't even protest when Albus thrust a second hotdog into his hand. He was able to ignore the MagiTron and concentrate on the movements of the players. Severus was half way through his third hotdog when there was a sudden gasp from the stands. He took a bite of the hotdog as he looked up at the display.

In big, bold letters captioned by musical notes was written:

"POTTY AND SNAPE,  
SITTIN IN A TREE,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
FIRST COMES LOVE,  
THEN COMES MARRIAGE,  
THEN COMES POTTY PUSHIN A BABY CARRIAGE"

Albus began slapping Severus' back as he choked and coughed on the hotdog. He managed to spit it out and look back to the MagiTron as a cartoon version of himself and Potter kissed, igniting sparks that caught in the cartoon characters' hair causing bright flames and huge puffs of smoke to curl into a grey heart. He looked over the pitch to Potter just in time to see the man slide off his broom and plummet to the earth far below. He was relieved to see Potter's progress slowed by his teammates' quick reflexes in casting a levitation spell on him.

Severus slowly rose to his feet, ignoring Albus' steadying hand and calming voice, his anger and embarrassment rising as he glared at a group of his own Slytherins still doubled over with laughter. Draco Malfoy was in the center, basking in his glory. This was one prank against Potter his favoured student would not get away with.

Severus made his way through the stands, the laughing students sobering up quickly at the fury pouring from Severus as he swept past. His eyes were glued to the blond boy's head as he approached. Severus reached through the throng of laughing Slytherins and grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck, causing the boy to squeal and hunch his shoulders. He picked up the tall youth, the power of his anger adding to his strength, and hauled him out of the group. 

He turned Malfoy to face him and whispered in a deadly voice, "We need to talk."

Still gripping the back of Malfoy's neck, Severus led them out of the Quidditch stands and back to his dungeon office in the school.

 

~*~*~*~

Harry was lowered safely to the ground, his heart thumping so hard he thought it might break his ribs. He could only blink rapidly, his breathing hard and fast, as Ron, then the rest of his team surrounded him asking if he was all right.

Hell, no, he wasn't all right! Someone, Malfoy most likely, had just suggested, in front of the entire school no less, that he and Snape, of all people, were having a love affair! As if Harry would ever kiss that greasy, slimy, bastard! Let alone fall in love and have kids with him! Harry shivered with dread at the thought as he sat up.

"Malfoy is SO dead!" Harry muttered as Ron helped him to his feet.

"I'll help!" Ron echoed. 

Harry looked out into the stands and smiled as Snape picked Malfoy up by the neck. Snape looked as angry as Harry felt. There may not be much of Malfoy left for Harry to kill once Snape was through with him. Harry did admire that one thing about the man. He would not let even Malfoy get away with embarrassing him.

Harry nodded to his teammates that he was all right and waved to the crowd as he mounted his broom to finish the game. Harry completely ignored the MagiTron and concentrated on finding the snitch as quickly as possible. The game ended with Gryffindor 256, Ravenclaw 114.

He was still grumbling as he entered the shower. His teammates, with the exception of Ron who was grumbling almost as much, had wisely chosen to stay out of his path and not mention what had happened on the pitch. Harry was infuriated and wanted to know if Snape was really punishing Malfoy as much as he deserved.

Snape had always favoured his own house, Malfoy, particularly, was his pride and joy. Until Harry saw the look on Snape's face in the stands, Harry would never have believed the little bastard could ever do any wrong in Snape's eyes. Harry had never seen the Potion Master that angry before, so he was sure Malfoy would be punished. He just wasn't sure it would be the same kind of punishment Snape would give any other student.

Harry entered the Great Hall for supper, his eyes glaring daggers at anyone who would dare mention "the incident." He glanced at the head table and saw that Snape was still glaring as well. Snape's eyes lasered through the table of exceptionally quiet Slytherins to rest on the bent head of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's posture reminded Harry of a dog that's been reprimanded by his master and sits with his head down and tail tucked between his legs. Harry gave a humourless snicker at the image.

Just as the meal was ending, Snape cleared his throat loudly and began tapping impatiently on the table. Harry followed Snape's dark glare to Malfoy, who was cringing as though being poked in the side. He watched as Malfoy stood stiffly and began making his way towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry glared as the young blond approached. He didn't know what to expect. He was completely taken aback when Malfoy muttered a weak apology. Snape cleared his throat again.

Malfoy took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for the practical joke, Mr. Potter," he said loudly between clenched teeth.

Harry couldn't help laughing at the sour look on Malfoy's face. He looked like he had just swallowed a dung beetle. As soon as Harry started laughing, all the Gryffindors, who had been waiting to pounce if Malfoy said the wrong thing, joined in and soon the entire Hall was laughing.

Harry looked up at Snape, who was sporting a huge smirk at Malfoy's expense. Harry gave him a tiny nod of appreciation, which Snape returned. 

~*~*~*~

After 3 days, the story of the MagiTron affair was finally dying off. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled into their seats for the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game, Harry glared at the large MagiTron screen at the far end of the pitch. After what had happened with Malfoy, Harry was sure no one would dare try anything like that again, but he still didn't like the MagiTron any more.

As the game started, the MagiTron was forgotten. Harry and Ron cheered loudly every time Hufflepuff scored and booed when Slytherin got ahead. Twenty minutes into the game, the stands went quiet. Harry looked with dread at the screen. It was worse than anything he could have imagined.

In huge bold red letters surrounded by pulsing red hearts was written:

"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Potter loves Snape  
And Snape loves Potter, too!"

Just as before, a cartoon followed. This time it portrayed a starry eyed Harry and Snape gazing at each other with little pink hearts floating over their heads.

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands as the rest of the stands erupted into loud cheers and catcalls. Harry looked up sharply as he heard Hermione snickering next to him. She was trying to cover her laughter, but not doing a very good job of it.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said as her giggles spilled over. She gestured at the cartoon still playing on the screen. "Its just so... cute!" 

Harry sneered at her as he stood up and made his way out of the stands. He was nearly out when he heard Justin Finch-Fletchley telling his friends how he had created the cartoon based on Muggle technology. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He was going to kill Justin!

Harry went back to the school and waited for the Hufflepuff student in the hall leading to the Hufflepuff dorm. The longer Harry waited, the clearer his plan became. He wouldn't kill Justin; he would only scar him for life.

 

~*~*~*~

Severus growled menacingly as Albus burst into laughter beside him. His eyes flared hot enough to ignite an iceberg into flames. He rose to leave, but was stopped by Albus' hand on his arm.

"Sit down, Severus. If the students see you getting upset, they'll only continue with these silly pranks."

Severus spent the rest of the game in a cold fury. He knew Albus was right. The more upset he got, the worse the pranks would get. That didn't make it any easier to deal with.

As the game ended with an unknown score for Severus, he stormed out of the pitch, shoving slow moving students out of his way. He spent the next two hours brewing useless potions in his private lab to settle his nerves. 

By the time he reached the Great Hall for the evening meal, he had almost forgotten about the MagiTron's latest message. That was until the students' laughter reminded him of his humiliation. Severus knew Malfoy wouldn't have dared do it again. Besides, he had been playing this time when it happened. He had no idea who would have been brave enough to do it a second time.

Severus sat gracefully in his chair and glared around the room. His eyes settled on Potter, who still looked angry, but strangely satisfied as well. As Potter met his gaze, Severus raised a questioning brow. Potter gave a hint of a smile and winked at him.

Just then, a movement from the Hufflepuff table caught Severus' attention. He looked up and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, a 7th year student approach the head table with trepidation. The teen looked absolutely terrified as he stopped in front of Severus' chair.

Finch-Fletchley cleared his throat and spoke loudly enough for his voice to echo in the suddenly quiet hall. "I'm sorry for the prank, Professor Snape."

Severus glared at the young man for several moments, relishing the way the boy fidgeted and squirmed, before giving a minimal nod of acceptance. As the students snickered and pointed fingers at Finch-Fletchley, Severus glanced back at Potter, giving a nod of appreciation. 

Both of them were able to appreciate the humour of what had just occurred. Harry laughed, while Severus just scowled less, his eyes shining with amusement. Harry thought that was close enough.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Over the next few days, in class, in Quidditch practice, just about everywhere, Harry kept thinking about what had happened. He was still shocked and amazed that he was able to smile at Snape, that they actually agreed on something. He also couldn't get the image of Snape's amused eyes out of his head.

During potions classes, Harry had a hard time concentrating. He kept looking at Snape with curiosity. He had never really looked at the man before. Nothing had really changed, Snape still only regarded him with contempt and irritation, and yet, it seemed different somehow. 

Harry dismissed it as his imagination as Snape growled at him again for not paying attention. No, Harry decided, nothing was different.

 

~*~*~*~

Severus was frustrated with himself. He couldn't concentrate and the closer it got to the next Quidditch Match, the more anxious he became. He caught himself thinking more and more about Potter and the more he thought about Potter, the more he thought about the old saying, 'Be careful of what you do, or a lie becomes the truth.'

He wasn't in love with Potter! He could never be in love with Potter, and yet, he couldn't get the attractive young man out of his thoughts. What had started out as a practical joke had become the hottest rumour in Hogwarts history. He couldn't even take his frustration out on Potter because someone would suggest, "He doth protest too much."

Severus felt trapped, trapped by the walls of the school as well as by the walls of his own mind. He had begged Albus to remove the MagiTron or at least disable it until they could keep the students from accessing it, to no avail. Albus would not remove the offending contraption. He insisted that Severus simply ignore it.

So, it was with great irritation and skepticism that Severus entered the stands for the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game. Even the spectators seemed to hold their breath as the MagiTron came to life. Severus searched the stands till he found Potter looking back at him.

Severus and Harry missed the entire game, so intend on watching the MagiTron and each other. When the final whistle blew, ending the game in favour of the Ravenclaw team, Severus and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

Over the sound of cheering floated the notes of a song. Severus recognised the voice of the singer immediately as belonging to Pansy Parkinson, even though he didn't recognise the song itself. With a low growl, Severus looked up to the screen.

Once again, there was an animated version of himself with Potter. This time it had them dancing a slow waltz while staring into each other's eyes. Along the bottom were the words to the song.

"So many nights,   
I'd sit by my window,   
waiting for someone to sing me his song,   
so many dreams I've kept deep inside me,   
alone in the dark,   
now you've come a long,   
and you light up my life,   
you give me hope to carry on,   
you light up my days and fill my nights with song."

The crowd had long since stopped cheering to listen to the music and as it faded away, there was a collective "Aww" at the sappiness of the song and the cartoon characters dancing.

His face a stony mask, Severus swept through the students making his way to Potter. When he reached him, Severus took him by the arm, and without a word, escorted him towards the group of laughing Slytherin girls. He reached out and, none too gently, grabbed Miss Parkinson by the arm and dragged them both out of the stadium. 

Parkinson began stuttering apologies to Severus, completely ignoring Harry. Severus stopped just outside the doors to the school and pulled the scared girl to face her victims. His face was completely unreadable.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was filing into the Great Hall. Severus Snape was already seated at the head table. Harry Potter was at the Gryffindor table as well; neither looked to be very happy. All the laughter that had trailed in from the pitch died off as they quietly took their seats.

Pansy Parkinson was seated at her table as the rest of the Slytherins joined her. She was sobbing quietly into her hands as they asked what happened. All she could do was shake her head and mutter something about Hagrid and smelly beasts.

Once the teams had joined their tables, Severus stood up to gain everyone's attention.

"Miss Parkinson," he said in a chilling voice, "I believe you have something you wanted to say."

Parkinson stood slowly, wiping her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her robes, and approached the head table.

"Yes," she squeaked in a high voice. She cleared her throat and started again. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry Professor Snape," she gave him a nod and turned toward Potter, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, for the practical joke." She then turned to address the students. "And I'm sorry to all of you for subjecting you to my... voice."

As the students began snickering, Parkinson buried her head in her hands and raced back to her seat. Severus nodded his approval, as did Harry, before resuming his seat.

~*~*~*~

For the next several days, all Harry heard about was how the nasty, greasy git had given poor Pansy Parkinson detention with Hagrid for four weeks. Personally, he thought Snape had let her off easy. That 'prank' had been the most embarrassing one yet!

Harry had admired Snape's calm as he doled out her punishment. He had seen the fire in the older wizard's eyes and was amazed at the control he demonstrated. Harry knew that if it had been a grown witch or wizard that had done that to him, Severus would have killed them where they stood.

The next match was Gryffindor/Slytherin. Harry was terrified at what would happen next. He was so paranoid that he couldn't concentrate on the game. Malfoy caught the snitch just 33 minutes into the game, grabbing it just feet away from where Harry hovered, staring at the MagiTron.

Harry caught a glimpse of Snape as he slowly floated to the ground. Snape was shaking his head and looking angry. He couldn't understand why the man would be angry when for once, no message regarding them had shown up on the screen. He certainly didn't see any reason for Snape to be mad at him. He had done nothing wrong.

Half an hour later, as Harry was approaching the Great Hall, he heard Snape's deep voice. He slowed down to listen when he saw Snape talking to Malfoy.

"I don't see what you're so pissed off about, Professor," Malfoy said. "Our house won the game!"

"You didn't win, Draco! Potter wasn't even playing the game. Because of the stupid, idiotic game that YOU started, he was so riled he couldn't play. You won by default, Draco. It doesn't count as a win as far as I am concerned."

Harry smiled as Malfoy's face turned red with anger. He was surprised by Snape's words in his defence, but it was true. Malfoy hadn't won fairly. He was relieved too, knowing the cause of the anger he had seen in Snape's eyes at the game.

~*~*~*~

Severus caught himself staring at Potter again. The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors were writing an essay on the uses of Dragon Teeth and he was daydreaming about dancing with Potter. He shook his head to straighten his thoughts and returned to his own work. 

He had dreamt about Harry several times since the last MagiTron affair. In each dream, he was dancing with the charming and attractive teen while the school looked on in awe. It was disconcerting enough to think about Potter in such a romantic setting, but was even worse to think there were witnesses.

Harry was having the same problems concentrating. Every time he looked at Snape's eyes, he was reminded of the starry eyed cartoon that had made Hermione laugh. Snape's eyes were so dark and when the light hit just right, it almost looked like stars shining on a black sky. He never realized before how attractive Snape's eyes were.

Even in the Great Hall, they both started having trouble keeping their eyes off each other. Whenever their eyes met, they would look away quickly. After a while, Harry even started to blush when he was caught looking.

Harry sat in the library with Hermione studying a star chart. He was lost in thoughts of Snape's starry eyes when he heard the professor's baritone voice. He looked up and saw the professor talking with Madame Pince, the librarian. He continued to stare as Snape sat at a table several feet away, his back to Harry.

"Harry," Hermione called. "Harry!"

Harry jumped and gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look. "What?"

She smiled at him and looked over at Snape. "See something interesting over there?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, come on Harry! I've seen you watching him and him watching you," she said quietly. "I'm beginning to think maybe those cartoons aren't so far off." She smiled again, letting Harry know that it was okay with her if he fancied the Potions Master.

"Don't be ridiculous, 'Mione! I'm not in love with Snape!" Harry kept his voice low, but was almost angry at the accusation. He was still very confused about how his feelings for his once hated professor were changing and he certainly wasn't ready to admit, even to himself, that he just might indeed love the man.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hermione said with a smile as she returned her attention to her books.

Harry rested his chin on his fist and stared at the shiny black hair of Severus Snape. As he looked, he realized that Snape's hair wasn't greasy at all; it was just very shiny, like a dark satin curtain. He sighed happily as he continued to stare dreamily. He completely missed Hermione's knowing smile and light giggle.

 

Severus felt the weight of a stare on his back and realized he had sat with his back to Potter. He felt his heart quicken, which in turn made him feel ridiculous. He was not a teenager with a schoolboy crush. He was a grown man and Potter was half his age. It was foolish to even think about it. When Parkinson's song started playing in his head for the thousandth time, Severus slammed his book shut and swept out of the library.

He returned to his private lab where he began pulling various ingredients off the shelves. Severus spent the next several hours trying to brew the image of himself and Harry dancing under a midnight sky out of his mind. *Harry? When did Potter become Harry?*

As Severus began cleaning up the mess he had created with his poor attempts at brewing a morphing potion that he could have made in his sleep, he caught himself actually singing Parkinson's song out loud.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled into the empty room.

"Severus?"

"What?" Severus jumped as he turned to see Albus standing in his doorway. "Oh, it's you."

"Is something the matter?" Albus had been standing in the open door long enough to hear Severus singing. He had noticed his friend's distraction lately and knew the cause of it. He had also seen how Harry had changed the way he looked at his Potion teacher. There was hope for them.

"Oh, just dandy." The sarcasm was as thick as Severus' scowl was deep.

"Well, we have a game to get to."

Severus growled and sneered. The Quidditch Pitch, with the MagiTron on one end and Harry playing seeker on the other, was the last place on earth Severus Snape wanted to be.

"Now Severus, we talked about this. The rumours will only increase if you don't go. Besides, you love the game. It will take your mind off things for a while."

He gave Albus an incredulous look, and then shook his head. The old meddler was right, of course. He had to go and sit in the stands and act as though everything was normal. Only it wasn't normal any more. He was having romantic thoughts about a student he once despised.

Severus finished putting away his equipment and followed the twinkly-eyed headmaster out to the stadium. He schooled his features into an iron mask, determined not to allow the students to see his distraction. As Harry took to the sky, Severus' heart leapt with joy and he couldn't prevent the flash of light that came into his eyes.

Harry was only mildly concerned about the MagiTron. Since nothing had happened at the last game, everyone being scared about getting detention with Hagrid, he was able to concentrate on his game. He glanced out into the stands only once to find Snape watching him intently. 

Harry blushed and turned his eyes away quickly, catching sight of the snitch just a few yards away. He chased the golden-winged ball around the pitch for several minutes before the Ravenclaw seeker cut him off and he lost sight of it. He sat back on his broom and looked to the MagiTron to find out the score.

The scores were being removed as Harry watched and a new message slowly came up. Harry groaned as a bright red and a green heart came onto the screen. The message read:

"Severus and Harry, Always follow your heart!"

The cartoon that followed showed the starry eyed lovers holding hands walking down a path of red and green hearts. The two hearts that had come up first, merged behind them into one large striped heart.

Harry laughed as a green arrow shot out from the stands, piercing the heart and the MagiTron screen, which flickered for a moment, then went blank. He looked into the stands and saw Severus tapping his wand angrily against his knee, little green sparks were shooting out of the tip.

Harry spotted the snitch not far from where the professor was sitting with the headmaster. As he flew past, he yelled out, "Nice shot, Professor!"

Severus ignored him as he continued to tap his wand. He slowly turned toward Albus, who was looking anywhere except at him.

"There is only one man," he began slowly, his voice deceptively calm, "in this whole God-forsaken school who calls me by my first name."

"Now, Severus-"

"How dare you," Severus said, his eyes glassing over as he began to shake.

"I've seen how you look at him, Severus," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with it. You should be happy and so should Harry. You would be so good for each other."

Severus shook his head sadly at his oldest friend. His anger was giving way to pain.

"How I feel about Mr. Potter is no one's concern, but my own." 

Albus watched sadly as Severus slowly rose from his seat and returned to his dungeons. Severus did not show up in the Great Hall for supper that night, nor was he present for breakfast the next morning. Albus decided he had let the proud Potions Master brood long enough. It was time to have a talk with him.

As he walked through the Hall, Albus heard Harry joking around with his friends. He was happy to know that at least Harry was still laughing.

Being Saturday, Albus was quite certain Severus would be working in his lab so he stopped there first. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for a moment. After knocking a second time with no answer, Albus decided to try Severus' office next.

After receiving no answer at his office, Albus began to worry. Severus always worked on the weekends. He would never hide out in his rooms no matter how angry he might be. Albus made his way through the cold, dim halls of the dungeons worrying if he had truly stepped over the line this time.

The man who answered Severus' door bore only a passing resemblance to the man Albus knew and cared so much about. Gone were the sneers and snarls, the cold calculating stare, the sarcastic raised eyebrow. The face before him was completely void of all emotion and deathly pale.

"Severus, can we talk for a moment please?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Severus replied in a perfect monotone.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I never meant to hurt you."

Severus cocked his head to the side and looked at him.

"Everyone else made a public apology." Severus stepped back and closed the door in the headmaster's shocked face.

~*~*~*~

Two hours later, a second knock on his door interrupted Severus' much needed nap. He had not slept the night before. He was so filled with anger, frustration and pain, that he couldn't shut down his mind long enough to fall asleep. It wasn't until after he had drained himself dry of all emotion through meditation that he was able to drift into an uneasy sleep.

Still feeling like an empty void, Severus opened the door to find Harry Potter standing there, smiling happily.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's smile faded quickly as he saw the state the older man was in. Severus looked dreadful. *Wait... Severus?*

"Can we talk?"

Severus stood aside and gestured Harry in. He waved in the general direction of the two chairs sitting in front of a cold fireplace. Harry sat nervously in the left one while Severus busied himself with a teapot. After Severus set the pot and two cups on a small table between the chairs, Harry looked at him with concern. His eyes were surrounded with dark circles while the rest of his face was paler than usual.

"Are you all right, sir?"

Severus looked at Harry with blank eyes.

"I'm fine, Mr. Potter. Is that why you've come? To check up on me?"

"Well, no, sir. Actually I was wondering if you knew who had put that sign up on the MagiTron last night."

"Yes, it was Albus Dumbledore."

"No way!"

"It would seem he has decided that," he paused, his eyes looking to the ceiling, "we would be 'Good for each other.'" Severus sighed and looked back at Harry.

Harry was shocked for a moment, and then started snickering.

"That dirty old man!" Harry laughed.

"Indeed," Severus agreed blandly.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about it, Potter?"

"Yes! Do about it!" Harry shouted with enthusiasm as he jumped out of his chair. "We have to do something! We can't let him get away with it and the whole public apology thing obviously isn't working."

Severus just sighed again as Harry began pacing the room. Harry started mumbling ideas to himself as Severus sipped his tea. He was far too tired to really care that he had an attractive seventeen-year old boy wandering around his room.

"Really, Potter-" Severus started, but was cut off.

"We're co-conspirators now, Sev, I think you can call me Harry."

Severus rubbed his tired eyes. "Fine, Harry, there's no point in trying to get revenge against the Headmaster."

"Of course there's a point to it! We didn't let anyone else get away with it so why the hell should we let him!"

Severus shook his head and gave up. Harry continued to walk the length of his living quarters, uttering outrageous ideas.

"What if..." Harry said as he took his seat again, his index finger tapping lightly on his lips as he thought. "What if... we... pour something in his tea? Like a... sleeping potion! Let him sleep through the next bloody game!"

Severus gave him a look that said, "That won't work, you idiot." Harry thought for a moment.

"No, he might be needed to interfere with someone else's life." Severus gave a snort of agreement.

"What if we... no, that'd probably get us both in detention."

"What I'd like to do," Severus said softly, with just a hint of anger, "is shove that bloody MagiTron up his wrinkle old arse."

"The MagiTron! Of course!" Harry shouted as he leapt to his feet. "That's it! We have to use the MagiTron against him!"

"And just how do you purpose to do that?"

"Well, I'm sure he's gotten it fixed by now."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it was fixed within an hour of my arrow hitting it."

Harry smiled wickedly at Severus as an image began to form in his mind. He snickered and rubbed his hands together as Severus raised an inquiring brow. Harry was thrilled to see a bit of interest come into Severus' face. He decided they were going to use the source of all their woes against the very man who introduced it.

As they discussed the details of the plan, Harry was finding himself smiling more and more as Severus started coming back to life. He was surprised to discover just how good Severus' imagination was and how creative the man could be. They talked for several hours even after the plan was laid out. Harry was seeing a side him he never thought existed. Severus even laughed as he began to relax and open up to Harry.

Neither of them even realized the time until a house-elf called on Severus to inform him that supper was about to be served. As they walked down through the dungeon halls together, Severus suddenly stopped them.

"You realize, Mr. Pot- Harry, what this will look like if we're seen walking into the Great Hall together?"

Harry laughed. "The rumours are already there. Why not add to them?"

Severus thought for a moment, then shrugged a little and kept walking. Harry managed to dampen his smile as they entered the crowded room. All eyes focused on them as they strode through the rows of tables. When they reached the Gryffindor table and Harry began to take his seat, Severus gave Harry a sharp nod and continued toward the staff table.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Harry looked at him deadpan and said, "Payback." Harry refused to say anything more and kept a perfect poker face until after the subject was changed.

Severus took his usual seat next to Albus, who was also eyeing him suspiciously.

"Severus," he greeted.

"Headmaster," Severus managed to say with minimal irritation.

Albus hung his head, unhappy that his dear friend was still angry with him. He knew Severus would not like the attention; he had hoped it would help him admit his feelings towards Harry. It seemed, from their appearance together, that at least that part of the plan had worked. At least Severus had talked to the boy.

 

~*~*~*~

The next few days passed quickly for Severus. He was still avoiding Albus and planned to keep it that way for quite some time. Every evening after supper, Harry came down to his rooms. At first, it was to discuss possible changes to their plan, after the second night, however, it was obvious that Harry just wanted to talk, which was fine with Severus. He admitted, if only to himself, that he enjoyed the youth's company. They had a lot more in common than he would ever have guessed.

They spent hours talking about books, potions, and the dark arts. Harry was much brighter than he let people believe. Severus had not had anyone other than Albus to talk to in a very long time. No one on the staff seemed able or willing to follow his conversations. Harry always listened intently, but could also respond intelligently. Severus hadn't been so relax with anyone in years.

Severus was almost sorry when the next game day arrived. He was going to miss talking to Harry, but it would be worth it to see the old man's face, he supposed.

He had just finished dressing when Harry came bouncing into his room. Severus was surprised to see Harry without his robes. Harry was wearing a red jumper and very loose Muggle jeans and a very old pair of sneakers.

"Good morning, Sev," he said cheerfully as he took what had become HIS chair in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Harry. Where are your robes?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"Well, I..." Harry blushed, which made Severus snicker. "I was brushing my teeth and went to spit..."

Severus' snickers turned into fully belly chuckles. Harry was so happy to see Severus laugh that he joined in.

"It's a nice enough day. You shouldn't get too cold without it." Severus said as he shook his head at Harry. He still couldn't get over how easy it was to be himself with Harry. He didn't have to be so formal or disciplined. His father had told him that to be taken seriously by anyone, even a friend, he had to always be tough and rigid. Severus was learning that that wasn't always true.

"So, are we ready for today?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, yes, my dear. Everything is set, signed, sealed, and delivered!"

Harry's breath caught as Severus smiled and tilled his head just right to catch the light in his eyes. Harry couldn't stop staring.

"What?" Severus asked nervously.

"You really do have stars in your eyes," Harry whispered.

Severus looked surprised and then blushed, turning away from Harry. Harry glimpsed a shy smile that was so very endearing, he couldn't help himself from stepping up to Severus and gently placing his hand on Severus' cheek, turning the man's face back towards him.

Their eyes met and the air around them became thick and heavy, making them breath harder. Harry, having finally hit a growth spurt in the beginning of the last summer, was now almost an inch taller than Severus. Without even realizing it, he began leaning in. Simultaneously, their eyes closed as their lips met. 

Harry was sure he saw fireworks light up the inside of his eyelids as he gently ran his tongue across Severus' soft, warm lips. As his lips parted and their tongues touched, Harry felt a jolt of lightning course through his body, leaving him weak and light-headed. Harry's hand slid down Severus' cheek and neck, then moved around to the back of his neck as his other hand joined it and Severus' arms wrapped around his waist.

When they broke for air, Harry licked his lips and could still taste the tea Severus had been drinking. Looking into his eyes, Harry could see that Severus was just as dazed as he was by the amazing kiss.

"We should go... to breakfast," Severus barely whispered.

"Right... breakfast..." 

Harry's gazed shifted from Severus' cool black eyes down to his lips and back up again. He started leaning in again, but Severus let go of his waist and stepped back, causing Harry's arms to release his neck. Harry trailed his hands down Severus' warm chest and stopped on his stomach, his eyes following.

"Right, breakfast," he repeated, taking a step back himself. Their eyes met again briefly before Severus stepped past Harry to the door. He held it open for Harry, and then locked it behind himself. They walked in companionable silence to the Great Hall.

 

~*~*~*~

Harry sat heavily on the bench next to Ron. He knew he must have the stupidest grin on his face, but there was nothing he could do about it. The smell of Severus still lingered around him and he could still taste the peppermint tea on his lips and tongue.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a silly grin of her own. She was sitting directly across from him, so had a perfect view.

"What?" Harry tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"You know that cartoon that I found so amusing? The one with you staring lovingly into Snape's eyes with bright stars shining? You have that exact look on your face right now!"

Ron looked closely at Harry as he blushed and then burst into a bellowing laugh.

"Oh my God! Look at him blush! He's turning redder than my hair!"

"That's not possible," Harry said quietly, then giggled shyly.

"You're right, 'Mione! Harry's in love!" As Ron calmed down, he turned and looked seriously at Harry. "Who is she? It IS a she, right?" Ron suddenly sounded unsure.

"What difference does that make?" Harry asked in shock and anger.

"Well, I just can't see you with a bloke... other than Snape, that is!" Ron's laughter was cut short by a sharp kick in his shin by Hermione. "Owe! What'd you do that for?"

"Ronald Weasley! That was an incredibly insensitive thing to say!" She knew Snape was the very man Harry was in love with and making him feel awkward about it would be disastrous for any possibilities of getting them together.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ron glared at his girlfriend, then turned apologetic eyes to Harry. "I'm sorry mate. You know I wouldn't have a problem with you dating a guy, its just that... well, after Cho, I just can't really picture you with... well, with anyone else."

"Ron! I was only with Cho for like 3 months! And that was over a year ago!"

"I know. Its just that you haven't really dated anyone else since..."

"So, what, you think I'm still hung up on her or something?"

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. "No, man! Nothing like that!"

"Look, just forget it. It doesn't matter. They probably don't feel the same about me anyhow."

Hermione glared evilly at Ron and shook her head. Ron gave her an apologetic look and shrugged. Harry spent the rest of the meal in a self-doubt induced silence. He was suddenly very unsure of what Severus was feeling for him. Was he really in love with Severus? Would Severus return that love?

Severus had been watching the Gryffindor table. He saw Harry laugh, then turn angry, and finally saddened. He hoped he wasn't the cause of the young man's distress. In such a short time, Harry had come to be very important to him and he hated the idea of being the cause of discord between Harry and his friends. He would keep an eye on his new friend and do whatever he could to keep Harry happy.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione in the stands. Severus had been right. It was a warm February day and the jumper Ron's mum had made for him for Christmas was plenty warm enough.

Harry scanned the crowded Slytherin section until he spotted Severus. Having gotten to know the man over the last week, Harry could see the smile that would be missed by anyone who didn't know him. As he watched, Harry saw the man give him a wink and look toward the MagiTron screen.

He was suddenly happy and smiling again. Maybe it wasn't love, however, the animosity between them was certainly gone. As he looked to the screen, his smile faded. Someone had beaten them to the MagiTron. Harry groaned as another message for him and Severus came up.

This time the caption simply read:

"Potions = Chemistry"

The cartoon that appeared under it depicted once again the starry-eyed Potions Professor and Harry Potter. They were staring at each other over a large cauldron that was spouting heart-shaped bubbles.

Harry looked at Ron, who was trying hard not to laugh, then over at Hermione, who was looking the other way. Harry looked at her closely. He could see a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Harry's jaw dropped like a rock.

"Hermione! You didn't!?!"

"What? Who? Me?"

Harry clenched his teeth tight and growled as he turned away from her and looked straight at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. Harry tilted his head a little towards Hermione and watched as both of Severus' brows rose and his eyes went wide in surprise.

Severus took out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the MagiTron. Harry gave a puzzled look before turning to the screen. In amongst other messages was a faint line that read:

"Do you get the impression that we're being set up?"

Harry laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. He nodded at Severus as his friends gave him quizzical looks. Severus jerked his head toward the screen and Harry looked just in time to see their own prank start up, over-riding all the other messages being passed back and forth.

The first caption to come up read:

"Cat-Nip"

The cartoon that followed depicted an old wizard with long white hair and beard wearing a purple robe covered in yellow stars and moons. He was laughing and wrestling around on the floor with what was obviously a stuffed orange tabby cat and nipping its ear.

The second caption came up with the words:

"Cat-Nap"

The next cartoon showed the same wizard snuggled up on a fur rug with the stuffed cat tucked securely in his arms.

The third and final part of their prank came up with the words:

"Cat-Astrophy"

This time there was a very large bubbling black cauldron in the center with two dark robed wizards standing behind it. The faces were hidden behind dark hoods, while their hands were covered with black gloves. As they poured various ingredients into the pot, the purple clad wizard appeared. The dark wizards turned to him in unison as they held up the stuffed orange tabby cat and ceremoniously dropped it into the cauldron. As the toy hit the hot potion, it exploded into hundreds of tiny broken orange hearts.

Harry burst out laughing. In the original plan, Harry had suggested using Professor McGonagall's animagus cat form as Dumbledore's playmate, but Severus had decided against it. She had done nothing to embarrass them and had even been quiet about the previous pranks around Severus. Harry had agreed and now was glad about it. The toy cat was perfect!

Harry looked back at Severus and saw that he was leaving before the game had even started. Ignoring Hermione, Harry told Ron he'd catch up with him later and made his way out of the stadium. Harry caught up to the swift man just before the doors to the school.

"Sev, wait!"

He stopped and turned toward Harry. Harry thought Severus looked a little sad, but ignored it for the moment.

"That was SO incredible!" Harry said, bubbling over with excitement and laughter.

"Yes, it was... interesting." Severus turned back to the doors and entered the school with Harry following him.

Harry sobered up quickly as he began to wonder if Severus still wanted his company now that the prank was over.

"So... What now?" he asked with hesitation.

"Now?" Severus asked stopping to look at Harry. "Now I am going to have a cup of tea." At Harry's disappointed look he added, "You are, of course, welcome to join me... if you'd like."

Harry's face brightened up again with a huge smile. "I'd love to, Sev."

They spent the next several hours talking in Severus' living room. Severus sat on one end of his sofa, his legs tucked comfortably under him causing him to lean slightly towards Harry, who sat in nearly the same position on the other end.

They began talking about the prank on Albus. Harry was laughing so hard; he fell onto his face on the sofa, causing Severus to laugh harder as well. Harry sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes and realized he was right next to Severus. Harry found himself drowning in the deep obsidian orbs. He slowly put his hands to Severus' cheeks and pulled him forward until their lips met. Harry immediately recognised the same tastes from their first kiss, so many hours ago. Severus still tasted of peppermint tea, but also a uniqueness that was only Severus.

Harry moved closer as he felt Severus' warm hands first touching lightly against his sides, then moving around his back and holding firmly. Harry's own hands trailed softly up Severus' face and tangled into the ebony hair. He could feel his heart quicken as their tongues danced together with a beat of their own. He loved the way Severus tasted, the way his lips moved over his own, the feel of Severus' hot hands on his back, but mostly, he loved how he could feel as much as hear Severus' low moan of appreciation.

It was several moments before they surfaced for air. When they did, they leaned their foreheads together, keeping their eyes closed and breathing heavy. Harry was becoming intoxicated by the sweet smell of Severus. He could detect the salty smell of sweat as well as mint and what he thought could be ginger. He had never inhaled such a heavenly scent.

"Harry," Severus said in a breathless whisper, "we shouldn't be doing this."

"But it feels so right," Harry responded as he leaned in for another kiss and savoured another moan from Severus.

Severus shift slightly, moving his legs out from under him. Harry pushed forward, forcing Severus to lean back against the arm of the sofa. Harry pulled back and, keeping his eyes locked with Severus', grabbed one of Severus' legs, and placed it beside him so that he was kneeling on the sofa between Severus' legs. He bent down and began kissing the older man again, stretching out over the warm body below him. 

A sudden knock on the door separated them quickly and caused both of them to blush. They stood up and began straightening their clothes.

"Who is it?" Severus yelled angrily.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The blush fell from Severus' face, replaced by irritation. He glared at the door, his eyes flashing, and his nostrils flaring. He turned to Harry standing at his side looking worried. Severus took his face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Follow my lead," Severus whispered with a wink.

He threw open the door and gestured the old wizard in. Albus stopped as he caught sight of Harry. He raised an eyebrow at the two men.

"Have I interrupted something?"

"Not at all, headmaster. This insufferable brat was just leaving."

Severus glared at Harry. Harry could see there was no malice in his eyes, though, only amusement. Harry cocked his head to the side and glared back.

"Yes, I'm through trying to talk to this miserable git."

Albus looked at them with surprise. He had no idea what could have happened between them. They seemed to have been getting along so well. He watched in confusion as Harry slammed the door shut behind him.

"Severus? What happened with...?" He trailed off.

Severus' eyes turned cold as he faced the headmaster. He still felt betrayed by the man he trusted most in the world.

"What do you want, headmaster?" Severus' voice was so icy; Albus thought he could even see a puff of condensation.

"We need to talk, Severus. I'm very sorry for hurting you so much. That was not my intent, but I had my reasons for doing it."

"Yes, you're a meddling old fool who likes to stick his nose in other peoples affairs."

Albus gave Severus an exasperated look. "Severus, you know I love you dearly, but sometimes you can be such a git."

The chill left Severus' eyes even as he sneered at Albus. He couldn't help thinking about what had just happened with Harry.

"Oh, all right, I forgive you. Now get out, I have work to do."

Albus smiled and shook his head, the twinkle coming back full force in his eyes.

"I only want you to be happy, Severus," he said a little sadly. "I worry about you sometimes. Being alone so much isn't good for you. I just need to know that you're happy."

Severus' face softened as he almost smiled. "I know, Albus. I am happy here; I just need to make decisions for myself. You can't keep interfering with my life."

"I promise, Severus. No more interference in your love life," he said with joy.

Severus rolled his eyes, but Albus could see the laughter in them. "Now, really, go away old man. I have work to do."

"By the way, Severus, I wanted to thank you for the... MagiTron sign. It was most entertaining." Albus chuckled, his whole body shaking with mirth.

"Me? I had nothing to do with it," Severus said with a smirk.

"Of course not, dear boy," Albus said, patting Severus on the arm as he moved toward the door. "Oh," he said turning back to Severus, "what happened with Harry?"

Severus gave a low growl as he stared at Albus.

"Right. Nevermind. Good day, Severus."

Severus gave him a genuine smile. "Good day, Albus."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Later that night, after supper, Severus was stretched out comfortably on his sofa reading a book. He had given up trying to grade papers. His mind kept wandering back to Harry and how wonderful it had felt to kiss him. He was about to give up trying to read as well when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and called the visitor to enter.

When the door opened and closed without anyone appearing, he knew it had to be Harry hiding under his invisibility cloak.

"Hello, brat," he said as Harry emerged.

"Hello, git," Harry snickered.

Harry dropped the cloak in a chair, walked over to the sofa, raised Severus' head, and kissed him lightly before sitting down and lowering Severus' head onto his lap.

"Did I say you could sit?" Severus asked with mock irritation.

"No, but its too late now. I'm already sitting." Harry beamed as Severus huffed. 

Severus raised his book again and pretended to read. He could feel his heart quickening, though, and knew reading anything would be impossible with his head in Harry's lap.

"What are you reading?"

"A Muggle novel. It's about a boy who grows up and falls in love, with the wrong woman, of course. All women are wrong."

"Spoken like a true gay man," Harry giggled.

Harry pulled the book out of Severus' hands and dropped it on the floor. As Severus gave him a questioning look, Harry bent down and kissed him. Softly at first, their lips just meeting, but deeper, more passionate as Severus put a hand behind Harry's head and pulled him down, arching his neck up to meet him.

As Harry pulled back, he looked down at the man he was falling deeply in love with. Severus let his hand fall back to his stomach. His eyes were closed and his whole face had a dreamy, soft look to it. He was biting his lower lip in thought as Harry had seen him do before. Harry brushed his thumb lightly over the lip and pulled it from between Severus' perfect teeth.

Severus opened his eyes and stared into Harry's for a moment before reaching his hand up and pulling Harry back into a deep kiss. Severus felt his neck cramping after a few minutes of kissing so he began sitting up, never loosing contact with Harry's warm mouth. Harry suddenly grabbed Severus around his waist and lifted him onto his lap.

Severus moaned as one of Harry's hands began rubbing his back, while the other gently stroked his outer thigh. One of his own hands tangled in the soft luxurious hair at the back of Harry's head. His fingers lightly trailed down Harry's throat, feeling the Adam's apple bobbing up and down and the beat of Harry's heart, which was racing as fast as his own.

He was losing himself and loving every moment of it. He jumped a little as he felt Harry's hand sneak into the opening of his robe and press against the fine material of the silk shirt he wore. The heat from Harry's hand caused his heart to skip a beat and he gasped, pulling out of the kiss. He placed his hand over Harry's and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, trying to catch his breath.

Harry leaned his head against Severus'. He was dizzy and light-headed; he wasn't sure if that was from lack of oxygen or passion. Harry had some experience snogging with girls and even a couple of boys, but he had never kissed like this and it had never felt so right, so amazingly right.

"Harry," Severus whispered, his voice thick and heavy with desire, "we need to slow down."

"Right. Slow down," Harry said even as he felt his passion rising between his legs. He turned to start kissing Severus again, but was stopped by a gentle finger on his lips. Severus gently pushed him back, shaking his head with a smile.

Severus moved off Harry's lap and over to the other end of the sofa. He let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm his breathing. He ran shaking fingers through his long black hair, trying to straighten it up, while Harry did the same. Severus straightened his robe and smoothed it out. He looked at Harry and they both giggled.

"Oh, my God!" Harry cried in shock.

"What?"

"You just giggled!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"You did, too! Severus Snape giggled!" Harry laughed.

"Brat, I do NOT giggle! I snicker!" Severus tried and failed to look indignant. 

"You giggled, git, and I'll prove it!"

Severus looked at him sceptically. Harry suddenly reached out and poked him in the side, making him jump. He snorted as he tried to suppress a giggle. He slapped Harry's hand away as the younger wizard laughed. Harry poked him again and laughed harder when Severus attempted to glare at him while choking on his laughter.

It wasn't long before Harry had Severus on his back on the sofa laughing and giggling as Harry searched out the most ticklish spots on Severus' body. Harry had to straddle him to try to keep the squirming man still.

"Ah! Stop!" Severus screamed between laughs to Harry's delight. He had found Severus' weakness and planned to exploit it to its fullest. 

"Help! Rape!" Severus yelled into the empty room, his calls and laughter echoing off the walls.

"Rape?! I haven't raped you... yet!" Harry said with a devious smile. Severus just giggled up at him. Harry leaned in and kissed the breathless man.

Severus suddenly heaved from below and rolled them, causing Harry to fall to the floor with Severus on top of him. Harry's laughter was soon cut short by Severus' lips. 

Severus rolled to the side slightly and stretched out on the floor beside him. Severus pulled back and rested his head on Harry's chest, his hand drawing lazy circles on Harry's stomach.

"I wish we could stay like this," Severus said softly. "It's getting late, though. You should get back to your dorm."

Severus smiled as Harry's chest rose and fell in a sigh. Severus got to his feet slowly and pulled Harry up with him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Harry took Severus' face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Severus again pulled back and turned his head shyly away from Harry.

"Goodnight, brat," he said affectionately.

"Goodnight, git," Harry responded with a smile. He swept his cloak up and around his shoulders, stopping before covering his head. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I think I shall be busy washing my hair tomorrow," he said with a playful look.

"I'll help!" Harry kissed Severus' cheek lightly as the man blushed and stifled a giggle. Harry was still chuckling as he closed the door behind himself.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next morning after breakfast, Severus was at his desk in his rooms, marking third year essays. He had been reading the same paragraph for the last twenty minutes and getting more and more frustrated. His mind kept fading away with thoughts of Harry. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when a knock came on his door, he jumped a foot off his chair.

"Who is it?" he asked with a frustrated growl.

"The love of your life," a voice called back.

Severus felt himself smile, and then cursed himself for it. He was letting Harry get far too close for comfort. ... Well, it was comfortable with Harry, but it still wasn't a good idea.

"Go away, Draco," Severus yelled, emphasizing Draco's name. "I don't have time for sex right now!" He snickered quietly as he imagined Harry's jaw dropping and his eyes bulging out in disbelief.

"DRACO?!!" The voice hollered. Severus was certain Draco's name was now echoing through the school.

Severus set his most dispassionate mask in place as he answered the door.

"Oh, it's you," he said blandly, showing no emotion at all.

"Very funny, ha-ha!" Harry was smiling happily at him. He was a little surprised at the blank look on Severus' face, but could detect a faint smile in his dark eyes.

"Really, Mr. Potter, I'm very busy right now."

The smiled faded from Harry's face. He wasn't so sure now that Severus had been joking with him.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked with uncertainty and a little fear.

"Yes, I really want you to leave. I have a mountain of work to do." Severus wasn't so certain that he meant it, but it had to be done.

"Oh," Harry said, crest-fallen. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to interrupt."

As Harry turned to leave, looking like he had been hit by a bludger, Severus, kicking himself for his weakness, grabbed his arm and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Come back after supper, Harry," he said with a smile as he closed the door in Harry's shocked face.

Severus waited till he heard Harry's footsteps move away from his door, and then gave a sigh. *Gods, Severus, what are you doing?!* he thought to himself. *He's never going to love you in return. It's only a crush for him. Don't set yourself up for more pain!*

Severus returned to his desk, suddenly feeling very alone and very frustrated with himself. He had let Harry get far too close indeed. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down.

Two hours later, Severus entered the Great Hall for lunch in a foul mood. He had gotten very little accomplished and he was frustrated with himself for letting the little brat distract him, even when he wasn't present.

"Move!" he growled at a fifth year Hufflepuff standing in the middle of the isle talking to a Ravenclaw girl.

Harry looked up sharply at the sound of Severus' angry voice. He gave the man a quizzical look, but Severus kept his eyes well away from Harry. Harry was beginning to worry again that maybe Severus really didn't want him. He had left the dungeons feeling elated after Severus had kissed him and told him to come back after supper, now though, he was having doubts about what Severus really wanted.

Harry spent the rest of the day in a fog. He hardly talked to anyone, pretending to study, but he knew Hermione could see through that thin disguise. He walked to the Great Hall with his feet dragging and his eyes cast down. As he gave a melancholy sigh, he almost missed the pulsing hot pink heart on the wall beside him. He had taken two steps past it before it registered in his mind and he walked backwards to really look at it.

Harry looked sideways at it, and then turned to look at it head-on. In the middle of the heart, which was about a foot in diameter, was written, "Snape loves Potter, Forever." Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Harry shook his head sadly and kept going.

Several feet down the hall was another heart, this time olive green. Inside this one it read, "Friends make the best lovers." Harry had to smile at that one. At least it had nothing to do with him and Severus.

On the doors of the Great Hall were two more hearts. The one on the left was midnight blue with red writing, which said, "Friends come when you need them most." The one on the right, red with midnight blue writing, read, "Friends come in many different guises."

Harry entered the Hall deep in thought. He already knew that Severus was much more than just a friend, the sentiments of the hearts, however, gave him hope that maybe Severus would see it too. Harry looked up at the head table and saw Severus watching him. As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, he noticed Severus' face soften minutely. It wasn't anything anyone who didn't know the stern man would notice, to Harry though, it was as recognizable as a huge grin.

Harry checked to make sure his friends weren't looking before giving Severus a quick wink, which caused the man's eyes to flash and cheeks to colour slightly. He sat with a smile to Ron, Dean, and Seamus, still ignoring Hermione. She had yet to make an apology to him and Severus about her little joke on the MagiTron.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" Hermione huffed with irritation at Harry's juvenile behaviour. She got to her feet and cleared her throat loudly, gaining the attention of the entire room.

"Professor Snape," she said giving a nod at him, "Mr. Potter," she nodded at Harry, "my most sincere apologies for the MagiTron joke I played on you at the last Quidditch match." 

Harry thought she sounded anything but sincere; he had to smile at her and forgive her anyhow. She was one of his best friends, after all.

Severus turned to Albus and gave him a look that clearly read, 'Don't you have something to say, too?'

Albus glanced at Severus then slowly rose to his feet.

"Ah, yes, well, thank you Miss Granger. I, too, must apologise as well. While I am not sorry for what I said, it was unprofessional of me to do it so publicly. Do forgive me, Severus, Harry."

Severus snorted at the roundabout near apology from the headmaster. As the white haired wizard took back his seat, Severus got a glint in his eye and stood up.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Severus said, acknowledging each in turn, "and Professor Dumbledore, will join Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy in detention for the next four weeks." 

Severus gave Albus an evil smirk as the man's jaw dropped and the students began laughing and snickering.

"As for our prank, Mr. Potter will serve a weeks detention with me. That will be punishment enough for the both of us," he said with a sneer at Harry.

Harry's own jaw dropped in disbelief. Severus Snape had just given detention to the Headmaster of the school! He didn't dare look at Severus. He was shaking with unreleased laughter and trying to hide his smile at the idea of having a week's detention alone with Severus. 

"Happy now?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat back down. Harry just laughed and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back at him, glad to see him laughing again. She looked up at Snape and saw the laughter in his eyes as well. Yes, detention with Hagrid was definitely worth it to see those two coming together.

Harry was still snickering as he knocked on Severus' door an hour later. As soon as the door was opened, he threw off the invisibility cloak and wrapped his arms around Severus, kissing him thoroughly. With their lips still locked together, Harry walked Severus into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

He could feel Severus groaning and melting into his arms before putting his hands on Harry's chest and pushing him gently back to break the kiss.

"You are amazing, Severus Snape," Harry said quietly, staring into the man's deep dark eyes.

"And you are insane, Harry Potter," Severus replied as he blushed bright pink.

"Yes, I'm crazy over you!"

Harry smiled as Severus began biting his lower lip. Just has he had done before, Harry ran his thumb over the abused lip, pulling it from between the perfect white teeth and kissed him again.

Severus pulled back, and taking Harry by the hand, led him over to the sofa. They sat close together, still holding hands.

"I can't believe you gave Dumbledore detention!"

"I can't believe he didn't argue with me about it!"

"Do you really think he'll go?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Oh, yes! He'll go because he has very little choice. How would it look to the students if the Headmaster didn't show up for detention?" Severus snickered, his eyes flashing with mirth. "Besides, I've already talked to Hagrid about it. He has it all planned for the headmaster already. Albus will be helping him with the Nogtails." 

Harry burst out laughing. Nogtails were demonic pigs that were very difficult to catch and very messy! Albus was sure to have fun chasing after them.

"Was that Hagrid's idea, or yours?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Severus cocked his head and stared with mock innocence at the ceiling. Harry laughed even harder.

"You're evil, Professor Snape, pure evil," Harry said fondly. 

"By the way, Harry. I have an idea for how we might discourage at least a few of our 'admirers.'"

"Oh?" Harry looked at him with mixed amusement and curiosity.

"We could reaffirm our animosity towards each other in the presence of witnesses." Severus gave a mischievous smile.

"And how would we do that?" Harry snickered, already liking the plan.

"Plenty of loud arguing."

"You are brilliant! And truly evil!"

Harry placed his hand at the back of Severus' neck and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment, Harry shifted a little so he could weave one hand into Severus' dark hair while the other lightly moved across his chest. As Severus moaned and held Harry around his waist, Harry snaked a hand through the many layers of Severus' clothes. He moaned himself as he touched cool bare skin.

When Harry's hand brushed against his chest and rested on his left breast, Severus jumped. He grabbed Harry's hands, holding onto them tightly and breathing very hard. Harry was shocked by his reaction. Severus had his eyes squeezed shut and was trembling.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Harry," Severus had to pause to swallow hard, "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready..."

Severus kissed the top of Harry's hand, and then placed Harry's hands back in his own lap. He stood up and, keeping his back to Harry, he said, "I really should get some work done tonight. I've let it all pile up too much lately."

"Of course," Harry said, his heart falling into his feet as he stood up to leave. "Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Harry," Severus whispered as Harry closed the door.

 

~*~*~*~

Over the next two days, Severus continued to think about Harry. He had very little choice. While they hadn't talked privately, they had begun their charade of fighting and arguing whenever there was a large crowd around them. 

After what had happened Sunday night, Severus wasn't so confident that it was only a charade. He didn't mean any of the nasty things he said to Harry, but he couldn't blame Harry for being angry with him. The way he had reacted to Harry's touch was ridiculous. 

It had been so many years since he had been forced to endure someone's touch, that it really shouldn't bother him anymore. Harry's hand however, had shot the memories back into his head like a cannon. Severus still felt chilled at the memory, and yet, every time he looked at Harry he felt a warm glow spread over him.

The hundreds of hearts popping up around the school didn't help him to keep his mind off Harry, either. Most of them were sappy scraps of sentimental trash, but others seemed to be directed straight at him. The purple heart on his office door read, "The heart wants what the heart wants. You can't fight it." Another, this time pale blue, just down the hall from his office read, "The past fades slowly, but the future moves with the speed of light. Don't delay or you'll miss it."

"Mr. Potter," Severus growled as the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins began exiting his class on Tuesday afternoon.

Harry snarled as Malfoy snickered. Harry was worried about what was going to happen when finally alone with Severus again. There had been so little light in the man's eyes that Harry couldn't be sure just how serious he was when they argued in front of people. He didn't know just how much he might have really hurt Severus when he touched him.

That evening, Harry entered the classroom with trepidation. Severus was seated behind his desk, his head bent over a stack of parchment. He didn't look up as he told Harry to take a seat.

As Harry nervously began to sit at a desk in the first row, Severus finally looked at him and shook his head.

"Not there, Mr. Potter." Harry spotted the stars that had returned to Severus' eyes and smiled. Severus crooked a finger, beckoning him forward. Harry gave him a questioning look as he approached. When Harry was less than a foot away from him, Severus held up his hand, indicating Harry to stop. He then pointed down at the floor, his eyes flashing.

Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Severus was suggesting he kneel in front of him.

"You can start by polishing my boots," Severus said, raising one black booted foot and trying very hard not to laugh at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Why you..." Harry said as he slapped the foot away and quickly covered Severus' laughing mouth with his own. Severus grabbed Harry by the buttocks and pulled him into his lap as they kissed passionately.

Harry leaned back in Severus' arms and looked at him. He ran his hands tenderly over the smooth skin of Severus' face.

"I was beginning to think you were really upset with me," Harry said as he stared into the obsidian orbs.

"No, Harry, I was upset with myself. I'm sorry for how I reacted, it's just been so long since I was touched like that by someone I wanted."

Through his eyes, Harry could see the fear and pain in Severus' soul. He ached deep inside for this man, but he would take it as slow as Severus needed.

"Sev, I won't do anything until you say you're ready. I promise."

Severus' whole body relaxed under Harry as he smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

They kissed again, filled with passion and desire, but took it slow. After a while, Severus pushed Harry off his lap and they spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Harry was amazed at just how different Severus was in private. He couldn't imagine ever talking so freely with the snarky Potions Professor in public, but in the sanctuary of his rooms, Severus was completely open and honest.

As Harry left just before curfew, he was feeling elated. Severus wasn't upset with him, and he was deeper in love than he had been the day before. Severus was the most amazing person Harry had ever known.

As Harry approached a branch in the hall, he heard voices. He stopped and removed his invisibility cloak from his bag and covered himself with it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone or dealing with any questions about his 'detention.'

He rounded a corner to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting in the hall leading off to the Slytherin dorms.

"Can you believe the fighting between those two lately?" Malfoy was saying as the other two guffawed stupidly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were having a lover's quarrel!"

Harry's mouth gaped open as he realized they were talking about him and Severus. He stopped to listen a while longer.

"A lover's quarrel?" Crabbe asked with a blank look on his face.

"Yes, you moron! A lover's quarrel, a spat, as in trouble in paradise!" Malfoy was clearly exasperated.

Understanding slowly dawned on his face. "Oh, I get it! They're having a fight!"

Malfoy closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Anyhow, its obvious they're in love. Disgusting, if you ask me! A Slytherin and a Gryffindork?! Yuck! And I swear to Merlin, if Potter hurts him, I'll slice him up and feed him to one of Hagrid's pets!"

Harry would have laughed except for the look of pure hatred on Malfoy's face. Harry was deeply shocked to see just how much Malfoy really cared about Severus. He honestly didn't think Malfoy cared about anyone other than himself.

Harry decided he had heard enough and silently made his way back to his dorm. He gave Ron and Hermione, who were studying in the common room, a weak smile and headed up to his room. He was still thinking about what Malfoy had said about the 'lover's spat' as he got ready for bed. He wondered who else was thinking that about their arguing. Maybe Severus' plan was backfiring.

He crawled under the covers with his mind going over the evening with Severus. Harry felt more relaxed than he had in ages and quickly fell asleep dreaming of kissing and talking to Severus.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next two nights detention were spent in much the same way. They kissed, talked, and just enjoyed being alone together. Harry made sure not to go too far and even let Severus be the one to initiate contact. He was pleasantly surprised when, while sitting on the sofa in Severus' office talking about astronomy, Severus placed his hand on Harry's thigh and left it there. Other than the kissing, it was the most intimate contact Severus had made towards him.

The more they argued in public, the closer they seemed to get in private. Harry had heard more rumours about their 'lover's quarrel' but chose not to tell Severus his plan was back-firing. Their constant bantering was fun and Harry could tell that even Severus was enjoying the looks of shock on people's faces when one of them came out with a real zinger. 

The closer it got to game day, however, the more anxious Harry got. Severus wasn't concerned; he was certain that anything that did come up on the MagiTron would be relatively minor and that Harry and he would cope with it. Severus also had grand detentions planned for anyone that did dare to write anything about them.

Harry was more worried about Valentine's Day than the game. He wanted to do something special for Severus; he just didn't know what. There was no time to go to Hogsmeade for a gift and the only catalogue Hermione had for the shops in Diagon Alley were for clothing stores and jewellery. He thought about a nice chain with a snake pendant, but wasn't sure if Severus would appreciate something like that.

Harry couldn't even ask his friends without them wondering whom it was for. He wanted to tell them that he was in love, but was still scared about how they, Ron particularly, would react. He also didn't think Severus was ready for anyone to know. He had to come up with something special on his own.

Severus was having a similar dilemma. He wanted very much to do something for Harry. He even knew what he wanted to do; he was just scared to do it. More and more, he knew he was falling in love with the young, handsome man. Severus had never felt so comfortable with anyone and every time he looked into Harry's eyes, he saw love, tranquility, and understanding.

Friday night when Harry arrived for detention, Severus had him take out his invisibility cloak, which always seemed to be with him. Severus covered them and, taking Harry's hand in his and not a word spoken between them, led them through a series of tunnels Harry didn't know existed. They emerged outside the castle walls near the lake. 

It was already quite dark outside, but as they approached a small clearing that was well secreted amongst tall bushes and trees, Harry saw a blanket laid out with a picnic basket beside it. Harry looked at Severus in shock while the man just smiled and pulled the cloak off them.

"I thought we might enjoy a quiet talk under the stars," Severus said as he and Harry sat on the spell-warmed blanket. 

For being mid-February, it was unseasonably warm, but the ground was still frozen. Harry smiled dreamily at Severus, which made the older man blush lightly. The entire evening was more romantic and relaxed than anything Harry could ever have imagined possible. Their eyes rarely left each other and when they did, it was only to look up at the glittering stars. 

Harry couldn't stop smiling, as every time he looked at Severus, he saw the stars literally reflected there, which was a constant reminder of the starry eyed lovers of the second MagiTron prank aimed at them. He would have to one day thank Draco Malfoy for starting it all.

Returning to the school just before midnight, they had their arms around each other while under Harry's cloak. They stopped at the hidden door to the tunnels that led back to the dungeons. On it, shining bright red was a Heart. Written in the heart was a verse to a Muggle song. It read:

"Oh, no  
When did neon light turn into moons glow,  
When did that jukebox turn to a rainbow,  
I'm about to give in to this urge.  
One more slow dance   
With his arms around me  
One more long glance  
And nothing will slow down me  
I got no chance  
If I'm not in love,  
I'm on the verge."

Harry smiled at the sentiment, while Severus stared at it for several minutes before he shook his head slightly and reached for the door. When they reached Severus' classroom, Harry pulled off the cloak and turned to Severus.

"That was lovely, Severus. Thank you," he said as he leaned in to kiss Severus. A small moan escaped Severus' throat and as their lips reluctantly parted, he had the most dreamy-eyed look that Harry had ever seen. Harry caressed his face, then gave him another kiss.

Severus held Harry close to his chest for several minutes before they had to surface for air. When they did, Severus stepped back and said, "Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams."

Harry touched Severus' face again. "Always, when they're about you." Harry turned and gathered up his bag and his cloak, leaving the room with a grin that told the world he was in love.

Severus sighed with contentment as he straightened up the room before heading to bed. He knew exactly what he was going to do for Harry tomorrow to commemorate their first Valentine's together.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Valentine's Day dawned bright and cheery for Severus. Inwardly it was cheery, that is. Outwardly, he was more snarly than usual, allowing everyone to believe he hated the holiday as much this year as any other. Inside, however, Severus had hundreds of Billywigs fluttering around.

Severus was so excited over what he had planned, that he couldn't eat at breakfast or lunch and he avoided Harry's eyes. If he had looked into the emerald pools, he'd have broken out into a huge grin.

Finally, game time arrived. Severus sat next to Albus, his heart beating wildly as Harry took to the sky. Harry looked at him with a big smile and bright eyes. By that point, Severus was so nervous that he was no longer worried about smiling at Harry; he was only concerned with not vomiting. When offered a hotdog, Severus shook his head so adamantly that Albus didn't try to offer again.

The game began with a Slytherin Beater hitting a bludger towards Harry, which he was easily able to manoeuvre away from, then made a dive for the snitch. He missed and lost sight of it and the game continued.

Severus was so wrapped up in the game and watching Harry, that he never noticed if any messages had come up on the MagiTron regarding the two of them. After three hours, he stopped noticing anything other than Harry moving gracefully through the air.

His heart stopped as Harry made a risky dive after the snitch and didn't start going again even when Harry came back up waving the golden winged ball. This was it. It was time to set his heart free and see if it would be returned.

As everyone stood to applaud the Gryffindor win, Severus sighed heavily and nearly gave in to the urge to bolt for the security of his dungeons. He choked back his fear, though, and stood his ground. 

As Harry made his victory lap around the pitch, he slowed down to look at the MagiTron screen, expecting to see his victory plastered across it. What was there made him stop in mid-air and gape at the monstrosity.

Inside of what looked like a Valentine card was the words,

"Brat,  
Be Mine... Forever?  
Git"

Harry continued to stare as a cartoon came up of Severus down on one knee, holding a hand out toward Harry.

Harry looked at Severus in utter disbelief. Severus looked terrified, happy, and hopeful all at once, while biting his lower lip the way Harry found so charming and alluring. A smile slowly crept over Harry's face and his eyes filled with tears. He gave a small nod and watched Severus smile and laugh, completely unaware of the hordes of students watching them in stunned silence.

Severus suddenly remembered the rest of the cartoon and gestured for Harry to look back at the screen. Harry looked back and began chuckling madly. The cartoon showed Harry taking Severus' hand and pulling him back up to his feet. They kissed passionately before turning their backs to the audience. They looked back at each other with mischievous grins, then flipped up the backs of their robes, pulled down their trousers and, leaning forward, mooned the audience with cute little heart-shaped bums.

Harry flipped in the air on his broom, and then flew over to Severus, wiping tears out of his eyes. Severus was so overcome with emotion when Harry reached him, that he was openly crying. Harry shook his head disbelievingly at him.

"I love you, Harry," Severus said through his tears.

"I love you, too, Sev!" Harry started crying as well as he dismounted his broom and stepped into Severus' arms. They held each other tight as the crowd began to cheer for them. 

Ron had nearly fallen off his own broom when he saw the message from "Git." That could only be one person in the whole school. Seeing the look on Snape's face and then Harry's, Ron was the first to start cheering for them. He looked into the stands and saw Hermione doing the same. 

Even Malfoy was smiling and cheering them on. As long as Snape remained happy, he would be happy, too.

Harry took Severus' face between his sweaty hands and kissed him. It no longer mattered that everyone was watching. When they came up for air, Harry wiped the tears from Severus' eyes. Severus' cheeks were flushed and the stars were shining brightly in his eyes as he smiled at Harry.

"Go shower," Severus told him with a slight giggle. Harry laughed then took back his broom and bolted for the shower room. Severus saw Albus grinning madly next to him. "Oh, shut up, old man," he said with only a touch of real irritation. He turned on his heels and ignored everyone as he swept out of the stadium.

 

~*~*~*~  
Severus knew he was late. It had taken him ages to decide on an outfit. He felt like a giddy schoolboy as he searched through his closet for just the right clothes. After finally dressing, he realized that he still needed to shower.

He arrived at the Valentine's Day ball feeling more nervous and anxious then ever. His heart was beating wildly and fluttering in his throat. All the way from his chambers to the Great Hall, he was fidgeting with his dress robes and chewing his lower lip. He barely took notice of the smiles directed at him from the students he passed.

As the doors to the Hall swung open, Severus' heart stopped. Standing directly in front of him was Harry. Harry's eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. Severus smiled back and took the hand Harry held out to him.

Harry led him straight onto the dance floor and swept him away. Severus was amazed at how well they danced together; it was as though every move was choreographed and rehearsed. Severus felt like the world had melted away and left him dancing in a dream.

After over an hour, they finally took a break from the dance floor for refreshments, the band taking a break, as well. As Harry went to the long table covered in an assortment of dainties, Severus wandered over to the band. He returned to Harry wearing a bright grin. Harry eyed him suspiciously, but didn't ask what he was up to.

They spent several minutes talking with Harry's friends. Severus was astounded by their easy acceptance of him. They treated him as one of the group, as though he had been there for years as a peer and not as their greasy, old, potions teacher.

As the band retook the stage, Severus cocked his head to the side to listen. When the music started, he smiled and took Harry's hand, bringing him back to dance floor.

Severus held Harry close as the music washed over them, drowning out the Hall. He couldn't help a giggle that escaped as his dream came back to him. He had never dared to believe that he would ever have the chance to really dance with Harry, the whole school watching, but here they were. The words of the song echoing in his memory and in his ears.

"Well, they shouldn't have played that good  
I got carried away and let the music go to my head  
Well, she shouldn't have worn that dress  
The way it twirled around when she was spinning  
Just kill me dead  
My heart began to tell my body and my soul  
That it had gotten in the mood to lose control

Oh, no  
When did neon light turn into moon glow,  
When did that jukebox turn to a rainbow,  
I'm about to give in to this urge.  
One more slow dance   
With her arms around me  
One more long glance  
And nothing will slow down me  
I got no chance  
If I'm not in love,  
I'm on the verge."

Harry laughed as Severus sang along with the chorus, two-stepping over the entire dance floor. As a slower song began, Severus stopped them. He stared lovingly into Harry's eyes as he whispered.

"This is far better than any dream I've ever had. I'm beyond the verge, Harry. I love you."

Harry choked back a sob as he returned Severus' sentiments and kissed him with all the love and tenderness he felt.

"Listen to the song, Harry," Severus whispered against Harry's lips as they swayed to the gentle music. Harry melted into his arms as the words of the song playing hit him.

"Looking back now, it's so clear to me  
That you were sent to shape my destiny  
There were times when I was ready to walk away  
But you gave me strength to face another day  
I want to take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
And from this moment you've got to know

I never wanted something more  
And I've never felt so sure  
Cuz now I've got this chance to be  
Everything you saw in me   
And even more  
Than I've ever dreamed before  
As long as you are here with me  
I know that I can be  
Something more"

By the time the song ended, they were holding each other close, loving tears rolling down each of their cheeks. Harry gave a little sniffle and looked into Severus' star filled eyes. 

They stayed locked like that through several more songs before deciding it was time to leave. They said goodnight to Harry's friends and Albus, then made their way down to Severus' chambers.

As soon as Severus opened the door, he was turned around and given a passion filled kiss. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot.

He continued walking backwards, leading Harry into his bedroom. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, he sat down hard, taking Harry with him. Severus leaned back onto the soft satin sheets he had placed on the bed, and whimpered as Harry stretched out over him.

Harry leaned on his arms and stared into Severus' eyes. "Are you sure about this?" When Severus smiled, Harry only saw passion, even lust, love, and trust. There was no hint of fear.

"Very sure!" The eloquence of Severus' speech was lost in passion. He pulled Harry's lips back to his own and let his hands start exploring everywhere he could reach.

He revelled in the taste and smell of Harry as Harry began kissing down his neck, his fingers slowly opening Severus' robe. Harry's mouth had tasted of mint and he smelled of soap and shampoo from his recent shower. Underneath it all was a spice that was uniquely Harry. Severus shivered in anticipation as Harry's tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat.

Harry reluctantly moved off him to remove his robe. As he stood over Severus, his eyes trailed the length of the older man's body. His robe was lying open revealing a creamy white pullover and form fitting black trousers. Severus was long, lean, and graceful, while Harry was more tall and broad. Severus was sitting up on his elbows, biting his lip, as he watched Harry with glassy eyes, his chest heaving in quick breaths. 

Harry dropped his robe to the floor and leaned over Severus, his legs between Severus' knees. As he stared hungrily into inky eyes, he placed his hand behind Severus' neck and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Severus blushed and smiled shyly. "And you need your glasses adjusted," he snickered.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled on Severus' neck, their lips meeting hard, and made Severus stand up. Harry's hands moved to Severus' chest and rubbed lightly over it before making their way up to his shoulders and pushing the heavy fabric of the robe down the length of his arms to join his own on the floor. Supporting his back, Harry gently returned Severus to the warm surface of the bed and straddled his waist.

Harry sat up; his eyes locked on Severus', and began gently caressing Severus' chest through the soft material of his jumper. Severus' smile got bigger and bigger until Harry could feel him tensing up and was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Am I tickling you again?" he asked Severus with a big grin.

"Not at all," Severus just barely managed to utter through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe you're so ticklish!" Harry laughed.

"I am NOT ticklish! I'm... sensitive!" The glare Severus tried lost all its force with the smile on his lips.

Harry leaned in and kissed him as he started lightly pinching his sides, causing Severus to laugh into his mouth. Severus began trying to fight back, but was defeated by the fact that Harry didn't seem the least bit ticklish. They began wrestling on the bed, turning and rolling until they fell to the floor, Severus landing on Harry.

As they struggled to catch their breath, Severus sat up straddling Harry's knees. He cocked an eyebrow up at Harry curiously.

"Hmm... This seems familiar..."

"Oh, no, Sev. This is much different than the last time!"

"Oh?"

"Well, last time you weren't half naked," Harry said with a Cheshire grin.

Severus looked at him in confusion. "Harry, I'm not half naked now!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Harry muttered. He grabbed the bottom of Severus' jumper and pulled up swiftly, forcing Severus' arms up to surrender the article of clothing.

Severus looked at Harry in shocked amusement.

"You brat!" 

Harry started tickling him again and rolling around with him on the floor until the man screamed for mercy. Severus sat up again on Harry's knees and huffed. He blew a gust of air out the side of his mouth to move a strand of hair that was hanging in his face.

"And you call ME evil!"

Harry sat up laughing, pulled Severus farther onto his lap and began kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced against each other as Severus whimpered into Harry's mouth. Harry ran his warm hands up and down Severus' cool back, amazed at how silky the man's skin was. He had briefly noticed several small scars on Severus' chest and could feel them on his back as well.

Harry lowered his hands down to Severus' arse and, getting a good hold, managed to get his legs under himself, bringing Severus even farther onto his lap. With a big of a heave, Harry was able to stand up with Severus in his arms. All those years of Quidditch were definitely paying off.

Severus gasped, not having realized the young man's strength before, and held on tightly as Harry stood up. He was impressed, though he'd never admit that to Harry. He laughed when Harry lost his balance, though and dropped them both heavily onto the bed. He squealed as the bed collapsed under them. He was now laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Harry rolled onto his back beside Severus, trying to calm his own hysterics.

"Our first time making love and already we've broken the bed!"

Severus sat up holding his stomach while his body continued to shake from his chuckles.

"I'll fix it," Severus said as he started to lean over the edge of the bed in search of his wand.

"Why bother? We'll only break it again!"

Harry reached out, grabbed Severus' shoulder, and roughly pinned him to the mattress. He then quickly rolled on top of him and kissed along his neck as Severus finally came down from his high. 

The feel of Severus' skin and the way Severus arched into his touch was quickly intoxicating Harry into his every touch. When Harry ran his hands down the man's chest, he made sure to add a little more pressure so as not to tickle, but to massage and caress. He nipped lightly on an earlobe before dipping his tongue into the ear. Harry smiled at the appreciative noises his lover was making.

Severus clutched at Harry's back, pulling the over sized white t-shirt out of the faded Muggle jeans that Harry wore. They both gasped as Severus' cool fingers brushed over Harry's warm flesh. Harry let go of Severus' ear to allow him to pull the shirt over his head.

When Harry leaned back into Severus, their chests met and sent tingling sensations through Severus that headed straight to his groin. He bucked up as he pulled down on Harry's hips and moaned as he felt Harry's growing passion against his own.

Harry ground his hips into Severus a few times before beginning to slide down his body. He kissed and nipped at Severus' tender throat, his collarbone, and down to his chest. He looked up into Severus' eyes as though asking permission before latching onto one sensitive nipple. There was no fear or hesitation, only love and lust as Harry teased first one, and then the other sensitive nipple.

Severus continued to whimper and moan as Harry moved downward over his stomach. Harry's tongue circled around his bellybutton as his hands began slowly opening his trousers. He cried out at the first touch of Harry's hand against his most sensitive area, his fingers digging into the soft satin sheets.

Severus whispered Harry's name repeatedly as Harry made love to him all night long. Harry moved with a patience Severus had never thought possible for a teenager. He never pushed too fast or too hard, even when his own needs must have been driving him mad. Severus had never felt so loved by anyone. No one had ever shown him such compassion.

As they came down from their euphoric high, Harry held him tightly as he shook with rampaging emotions. He rubbed soothing circles over Severus' back, cooing softly. Severus raised his head off Harry's sweaty chest and looked deeply into the emerald eyes. They were filled with so much love that Severus found it hard to breath, as though he was drowning in the love Harry had for him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I love you so much, Harry," he whispered, tears filling his eyes once again.

"I love you, too, Sev. Happy Valentine's Day."

Severus leaned in and gave Harry a languid kiss, his need for sleep already over taking his emotional release. He rested his head back on Harry's chest, feeling Harry's heart beating in time with his own. He drifted off into dreams of hearts and music and Harry.


End file.
